A Dementing Song
by pariahxlove
Summary: A girl known by few once saved by the famous can't look anyone in the eye. Would you if you saw their deepest fear?


Patiently waiting with a quiet breath. The sweat rolled down his brow as it frowed. He grunted as he lost his grip. People, mainly the high school kids that watched from below. All scared for him, for what might happen if he lost his grip again. What had he really gotten himself into? A bet with a very dangerous girl that's what.

He let his ego get in the way and now his size ten shoe was on it's way to stuffing his size eight mouth. Ah I could only imagine the scattered brain thoughts spinning around his head. Hopefully he felt stupid for calling me a wimp. While he was the one that wiggled out of every single rock wall session we had here at school. Not, cool. And all because he was just scared of heights.

"Sarah don't you think you've had enough fun?" My smirk and smile twitched down into a small scowl as I rolled my eyes. This girl stood there, gloved hands, glaring at the back of my head burning a hole into my skull.

"If you have to ask Rogue-"

"It's Marie..."

"Whatever, no I haven't." My smirk returned as I heard the click of her heals on the gym floor. The hole in my skull was gone, but her distain for me was still there, ever lingering in the air. She hadn't liked me since my arrival here nearly two and a half years ago. As if I took the spot light from her. Oh my goodness she wasn't oh so dangerous anymore. I moved here to the great NYC from the lonely little town of Denver, Colorado. Though I didn't move here with my parents. Many of the kids here didn't move here with their parents. Because their parents kicked them out or told them to go. Rogu- I mean Marie could steal the lifeforce of anyone she touched. And I mean skin on skin contact. Spyke, the kid up on the rock wall, had bone spikes that he threw at people from his skin. Me...well...

"Sarah!" I flinched and jumped. My sunglasses falling from the bridge of my nose down to the base...my eyes closed as my heart raced. Pushing my sunglasses up back to the bridge of my nose I turned on my heals.

"Yes Scott?" I asked with a cheeky grin on my face.

"What the hell are doing to Spyke?"

"Helping him get over his fear of heights." Truth, stretched out a bit, but still slightly just a little bit of the truth. The kid was only 30 feet in the air and Rogue had to go be the tattle tail she was with me. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"He's in a damn Harness! He's not going to die!" Just exasperated with the situation I threw my hands up into the air.

"Bus..." He glowered, I raised my hands in surrender and walked off. Tired of the atmosphere I had created getting stomped on like a little weed. Spyke wasn't going to get out of the $20 bucks that he owed me...not even Scott Summers could help him get out of that one.

Making my way up on to the bus, I made my way all the way to the back of the small white mini-bus we used to get back to our make shift little home for the weird and abnormal. Aka the second Xavier School for the Gifted. The original one, was under investigation for being a mutant harboring facility. In truth it was, but if the government and public new that we'd be in a lot more trouble than we were now. So this is why the "normal" looking mutants were sent to public school for now, the abnormal looking ones getting schooled at the hide out school.

"I can't believe you actually did that to Spyke." Here came the "fatherly speech". Great...kids couldn't be kids around Scott and it was so damn suffocating sometimes! At least Xavier understood that a lot of kids that arrived at the mansion were making up for the childhood of their's that was destroyed.

"What where you thinking you'd get out of this?" Was it any of his damn business? No, but I figured I might as well humor him.

"Twenty bucks and the satisfaction of putting his foot in his mouth for calling me a wimp. Especially when he's the one that pays off the coach to get around climbing the rock wall." I hissed, looking away from him. He gave me that look that said "really?" and I just gave him the "what am I supposed to say?" look before turning my music on and ignoring him. He walked away and sat down. I took a deep breath and just leaned against the glass, scewing my sunglasses on my face. Closed eyes I allowed my music to fill and consume me so I can forget how my day was just completely totally ruined.

The line started when we finally arrived to our temporary home. One by one we got off the bus, had our names called. Making sure we were all here. It was annoying, but required I guess. Someone not here could cause us a lot of different issues.

"Sarah Ev-"

"Yes I'm here." Hand up in the air waving as I made my way inside. Up the stars, turning right once, left twice and I was in my cold and secluded room. Where no one can bother or bug me. It a gift and a curse. Having my own room wasn't something that I had asked for, it was given to me because I have lost all control of my powers. Eye contact with anyone activated what I could do. Throwing my bag on my queen sized bed. Moving past the mirror I looked at myself before removing my sunglasses.

Moving closer I stared even more heavily. My eyes glowed brilliantly as my body trembled a little. My hands grabbed the side of the dresser. My skin lost it's color and I kept seeing that day, the day my life changed.

_I had never met my father. my mother saying he was a dead beat piece of shit. Apparently he had run off with my brother when I was born and never returned. So I never got to meet him either. Though I am sure his life was a lot better than my was. Mom was an alcoholic woman who brought home new guys every week or so. This week had started out good. I had managed to make it to school twice in the 4 days that had passed and only gotten the belt twice a day. I walked down the stairs, backpack hanging from one shoulder. I looked up and frowned, a guy was sitting at the table, and my mother still wasn't dressed._

_"Mom?" I flinched as her eyes landed on me. Cold with dark circles underneath them. She was still drunk._

_"Can I go to school today?" I whimpered the question with a very weak voice. A voice filled with fear and hunger._

_"No! You stupid brat. I'm busy!" I squealed and jumped back, hiding my tears. I never understood what I had done. I never had the courage or the gut to ask her._

_"What's with the kids eyes?" The man asked, his voice was different from the rest of the guys that she usually brought home._

_"I don't know..." My mother wasn't sure what was up with them. The doctor called it heterochromia, a genetic condition where the eyes were completely different colors from one another. One was green, the other was blue. The kids at school had always teased me but it was nothing compared to my mother._

_The guy sat up from his seat and examined me a little bit. Eyes hidden behind rather dark sunglasses didn't give away any kind of expression. I had my own sunglasses on, but they didn't seem to hide what I was hoping to hide. I trembled a bit as he knelt down in front of me, giving me a small...what seemed to be a friendly smirk._

_"Well there munchkin, I'd have to say I like your sunglasses a little better than the ones I've got here...why don't we trade?" He was hiding something, I knew he was but what exactly? "Close your eyes." He continued in a hushed whisper. He removed his own sunglasses, and with my eyes closed he switched mine with his. It seemed that I could see in full color, but if I knew correctly, he couldn't see my eyes at all. I got a little bit giddy and almost smiled and laughed but he shook his head._

_"Go pack somethings. We're leaving as soon as your mother is dealt with." Leaving?! Where? Anywhere was better than here I figured. I nodded and turned on my heals. I grabbed the largest bag I had, which was just another school bag. Filled this one with all of the clothes I could fit. The other one, well that one was going to be everything I wanted to take. Pen, paper...a stuffed animal or so. Pictures of my father, friends I had. _

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Calm down lady geeze! I'm taking the kid off your hands why are you so damn defensive about it!" The yelling started down stares and almost instinctively the tears turned on. What if she wouldn't let me leave? He couldn't just take me could he? No I was sure he couldn't. I still continued down stairs, cautiously of course. Taking each and every step with a few seconds pause as I tried to listen to what was going on. There was a loud crash and then a rather hollow thud. Oh no..._

_"Get over here you little piece of shit! I know you did this!" Did what?! Damn even when I didn't know what I had done I still apparently did something. I stood my ground, knowing if I went...I was dead I just new it._

_"NOW!" Her voice got louder, her footsteps echoing with a quickened pace. Crap. My heart jumped to my throat and I held in a whimper of fear as I saw her come around the dinning room entry way, facing the stairs. Her eyes were ablaze with disgust and anger. She held a broken bottle of vodka in her hand, the sharp edges pointing at me._

_My eyes grew wide as she lunged for me. I wasn't quick enough as I held the weight of two school bags. She caught me in the shoulder, cutting deep and nearly to the bone. I yelled out and pushed her away. Sunglasses falling to step in front of me. Slugishly I slunk to the the step just behind me, bleeding...each beat of my heart causing the wound to poor more of the crimson liquid._

_But there wasn't a word from her as I stared her down eye to eye. Her body kind of just stood there in a trance while her skin lost color. She then finally started whimpering and mumbling to herself...I wavered, swaying back and forth as consciousness started to elude me. Cold arms picked me up, feeling like metal almost..._

"Damn it Evan's wake up!" I was shaken violently as I gasped to life, coughing for air. I had a small yet built figure straddling my body. My vision blurry and my shoulder searing in an unimaginable pain.

"Scare me like that again, as this is only the second time, and I'll put you in a grave myself got that?" He stood up, lifting me with him. Holding me as my legs felt like jello. Blinking a few times I finally saw the man that I knew well, and owed my life too. Mr. Anthony Stark. Yes. Also known as the billionaire playboy philanthropist. He had been the man that gave me the sunglasses. Apparently Tony and Xavier go way back. Tony's father giving him the technology needed to build Cerebro.

"Sorry..." I mumbled as I looked down to the floor. No sunglasses...no eye contact. It was a pain, hiding half of my face. No one ever saw what my full face looked like, and I could hardly remember anymore. He grabbed my face, eyes closing instantly. Pulling it in an up direction, he replaced my sunglasses and by the time I opened my eyes I got to see the full force of his "are you fucking stupid" look.

"Yes yes I know sorry doesn't cut it anymore," I said, a defeated sound in my voice. " You think I like the idea of having to avoid every reflective surface when not wearing these?" He sighed and nodded his head from side to side. He knew that I knew how dangerous it was. But that didn't mean I enjoyed being who I was.

"Look, just...keep that towel...wait. Where _is_ the towel?" I shrugged, looking back over to the decently sized mirror. Usually I had a black towel over it to avoid such situations but apparently someone had taken it upon themselves to take it. Wait...that meant someone had been in my room.

"Oh no," I scrambled to my feet and dove straight into my closet, digging around the filth of the bottom. Dirty clothes, shoes, and various other items flew out behind me. It wasn't there. Someone had taken the one thing that no one should touch.

"What now?" Tony said as he was about to walk out, knowing I was feeling better.

"They took it!" I whined and pouted, anger following as I continued to look around.

"Took what?"

"They took milly! You know, the stuffed Otter you gave me for being such a brave little screaming brat through my stitches."

"You still have that thing?"

"YES!" I cried and stormed passed him, straight to the girl I new had it, she just had to. But her door was locked and I wasn't stupid enough to try and pick my way in there. One, last resort. I walked calmly to the intercom located in the hallway, pushing the on button I took one, single deep breath.

"The jackass that took Milly, MY stuffed Otter, should return her now, and there will be no extreme consequences. If you do not...I will find you, and trust me...I _will_ kill you!".


End file.
